


Behaving is Hard When You're Cold

by Throughthebarbedwire



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Bratty Reader, Cock Warming, Din as Mand'alor, Multi, Other, Temperature Play, Throne Sex, gender ambiguous reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Throughthebarbedwire/pseuds/Throughthebarbedwire
Summary: I wrote this as a return present, but I figured other people might enjoy it as well.The tags say it all fam.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Kudos: 21





	Behaving is Hard When You're Cold

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a really quick one

The air was cold against your bare skin, little bumps reacting, and shivers wracking over you. You were holding yourself close to the man beneath you, but you weren’t gaining any warmth from the man beneath you. He was wrapped in layers, and the one closest to you, his beskar, was sapping the warmth from you. 

He grazed his gloved fingers over the arm that connected you to his shoulder, your hand digging into the space between his pauldron and his neck.

“Cyar’ika, are you cold?” He taunted you. Of course you were fucking cold. You were naked in the middle of the broad throne room. It was not a space made to hold heat, it was better to be chilly for the usual regalia called upon for royal duties.

“Of course my Mand’alor,” you looked up at his covered face, “but… I’m not uncomfortable.” The temperature was a nice contrast to where you were joined. The shivering making you squirm and clench around him.

He tsked at you, “behave,” he grumbled and you whined, this was unfair. He knew how desperate you could get, and yet here he was, challenging you to defy him. But here in his realm, on the fixture of his authority, you obeyed.

That is … until you were shivering again, sparks running rampant over you, your body unconsciously reacting. But this time instead of admonishment he hummed. Shifting his own body to retrieve his furred cape from off his shoulders. All the while causing torturous friction within you. Once he removed it from himself, it was draped over your shoulders, soft, and warm from being trapped between his body and the throne. 

“I couldn’t let my mesh’la fail a simple challenge due to something as negligible as temperature. Now, will you do what we agreed on?” All you could do in response was nod as you clenched around him in defiance once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
